gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Criminal Expansion Weekend
Discounts Double Earnings |availability = June 3rd, 2016 to June 6th, 2016 |preceded = Head to Head Week |succeeded = Further Adventures in Finance and Felony Bonus Week }} is an Event in Grand Theft Auto Online. The event started on June 3rd, 2016, and ran until June 6th, 2016. This event features discounts on vehicles, including the Galaxy Super Yacht, weapons, and also features double RP earnings for Adversary Mode playlist and no VIP threshold. Double RP Playlist *Double RP can be earned from an Adversary Mode Playlist. **The playlist features Extraction III, Inch By Inch IV, and In and Out II. Discounts *50% off the Orion Yacht and 25% off all the Yacht customizations. **Orion Yacht discounted to $3,000,000. **All possible modifications are discounted. ***The Orion upgrade/downgrade discounted to $375,000 ***The Pisces upgrade/downgrade discounted to $750,000 ***The Aquarius upgrade/downgrade discounted to $1,500,000 ***Chrome Fittings discounted to $75,000 ***Gold Fittings discounted to $562,500 ***Presidential Gold Lights discounted to $262,500 ***Presidential Blue Lights discounted to $236,250 ***Presidential Rose Lights discounted to $247,500 ***Presidential Green Lights discounted to $225,000 ***Vivacious Gold Lights discounted to $450,000 ***Vivacious Blue Lights discounted to $393,750 ***Vivacious Rose Lights discounted to $412,500 ***Vivacious Green Lights discounted to $375,000 ***Pacific Paintjob discounted to $75,000 ***Azure Paintjob discounted to $225,000 ***Nautical Paintjob discounted to $101,250 ***Continental Paintjob discounted to $337,500 ***Battleship Paintjob discounted to $356,250 ***Intrepid Paintjob discounted to $476,250 ***Uniform Paintjob discounted to $236,250 ***Classico Paintjob discounted to $465,000 ***Mediterranean Paintjob discounted to $273,750 ***Command Paintjob discounted to $371,250 ***Mariner Paintjob discounted to $127,500 ***Ruby Paintjob discounted to $255,000 ***Vintage Paintjob discounted to $318,750 ***Pristine Paintjob discounted to $165,000 ***Merchant Paintjob discounted to $146,250 ***Voyager Paintjob discounted to $487,500 ***Yacht name discounted to $187,500 ***All Yacht Flags discounted to $18,750 **Yacht can be moved anywhere for free. **Yacht upgrade/downgrade costs are classified as modifications, meaning it is possible to upgrade to the more expensive models at 25% cheaper. *50% off the Buckingham SuperVolito and Buckingham SuperVolito Carbon helicopters , the Benefactor Turreted Limo , and all Executives and Other Criminals weapons . **Buckingham SuperVolito discounted to $1,056,500 **Buckingham SuperVolito Carbon discounted to $1,665,000 **Benefactor Turreted Limo discounted to $825,000 **Hawk & Little Heavy Revolver discounted to $2,700 **Switchblade discounted to $975 *25% off all Benefactor Schafter and Enus Cognoscenti models added as part of Executives and Other Criminals , the Bravado Verlierer , and all Loungewear . **Enus Cognoscenti discounted to $190,500 **Enus Cognoscenti (Armored) discounted to $418,500 **Enus Cognoscenti 55 discounted to $115,500 **Enus Cognoscenti 55 (Armored) discounted to $297,000 **Benefactor Schafter V12 discounted to $87,000 **Benefactor Schafter V12 (Armored) discounted to $243,750 **Benefactor Schafter LWB discounted to $156,000 **Benefactor Schafter LWB (Armored) discounted to $328,500 **Bravado Verlierer discounted to $521,250 **Orange Smoking Jacket (F) discounted to $7,061 **Purple Smoking Jacket (F) discounted to $7,414 **Blue Smoking Jacket (F) discounted to $7,365 **Panther Smoking Jacket (F) discounted to $7,759 **Pink Smoking Jacket (F) discounted to $7,264 **Pink Silk Pajamas (F) discounted to $5,449 **Noir Smoking Jacket (M) discounted to $6,863 **Cherry Smoking Jakcet (M) discounted to $7,061 **Flame Smoking Jacket (M) discounted to $7,414 **Yellow Smoking Jacket (M) discounted to $7,875 **Olive Smoking Jacket (M) discounted to $7,163 **Teal Silk Pajamas (M) discounted to $5,449 **Brown Print Silk Robe discounted to $6,525 **Black Print Silk Robe discounted to $6,746 **Navy Print Silk Robe discounted to $5,783 **Purple Print Silk Robe discounted to $5,963 **Red Print Silk Robe discounted to $6,499 **Black Silk Robe discounted to $6,188 **Gray Silk Robe discounted to $5,813 **White Silk Robe discounted to $5,813 **Brown Smoking Jacket discounted to $7,568 **Green Smoking Jacket (F) discounted to $6,863 **Green Smoking Jacket (M) discounted to $7,365 **Black Smoking Jacket (F) discounted to $7,875 **Black Smoking Jacket (M) discounted to $7,759 **Burgundy Smoking Jacket (F) discounted to $7,163 **Burgundy Smoking Jacket (M) discounted to $7,264 **Navy Smoking Jacket discounted to $7,515 **Red Smoking Jacket discounted to $7,579 **White Silk Pajamas discounted to $5,768 **Red Silk Pajamas discounted to $5,565 **Gray Silk Pajamas discounted to $5,408 **Perseus Silk Pajamas discounted to $7,515 **SN Silk Pajamas discounted to $7,219 **Black Silk Pajamas discounted to $6,300 *50% all SecuroServ services. **Turreted Limo delivery discounted to $10,000 **Cognoscenti (Armored) delivery discounted to $2,500 **Schafter V12 (Armored) delivery discounted to $2,500 **Baller LE (Armored) delivery discounted to $2,500 **Buzzard delivery discounted to $12,500 **Ammo Drop discounted to $500 **Armor Drop discounted to $750 **Bullshark Testosterone Drop discounted to $500 **Ghost Organization discounted to $3,500 **Bribe Authorities discounted to $7,500 Other *No VIP Threshold.Event Poster: ...PLUS A DOUBLE RP PLAYLIST, NO VIP THRESHOLD, AND DISCOUNTS ON YACHT MODS, VIP SERVICES AND EXECUTIVE WEAPONS & CLOTHINGTunables: "GB_BECOME_BOSS_THRESHOLD": [ { "value": 0 } ], **The player does not need to have $1,000,000 in bank to become a VIP of an Organization. Gallery 950px|thumb|Rockstar Games Social Club Event banner CriminalExpansionWeekend-EventAd1-GTAO.png|50% off Orion Yachts. CriminalExpansionWeekend-EventAd2-GTAO.png|No VIP Threshold. CriminalExpansionWeekend-EventAd3-GTAO.png|50% off Heavy Revolvers and Switchblades. CriminalExpansionWeekend-EventAd4-GTAO.png|50% off the Turreted Limo. CriminalExpansionWeekend-EventAd5-GTAO.png|25% off Yacht Customization. CriminalExpansionWeekend-EventAd6-GTAO.png|25% off all executive Schafters. CriminalExpansionWeekend-EventAd7-GTAO.png|50% off all SuperVolitos. CriminalExpansionWeekend-EventAd8-GTAO.png|25% off all executive Cognoscentis. CriminalExpansionWeekend-EventAd9-GTAO.png|25% off the Verlierer. References }} Navigation }} Category:Events Category:Events in GTA Online